Cyber-Boy Returns
We all know about the 2008 series "Computeropolis: Adventures of Peri and Nicky". It is based on the Computeropolis movies and it is still airing on Gingo, but I encountered something dark with this series. I was in a goodwill store to buy some Disney movies. However, I strolled over to the VHS section in the back, just then remembering that I owned a VCR. One of the first things I saw was the Titanic VHS tapes, the one that came in 2 tapes but it was in one dust cover. I thought that it would be a good movie for me. To ensure that the tapes would be functional, I took one of the tapes out of the dual VHS dust cover, only to see something unexpected. It was a VHS tape with a crooked sticker on it. Written in sharpie was "AOPAN 606NR". I inspected the other tape, and it said "AOPAN 606NRP2". I assumed it was part two. I did not know why one 22-23 minute episode took two VHS tapes, but I was curious. I bought the two tapes for $2.22. When I got home, nobody was there but me. Therefore, I had to take up the painstaking process of uncoiling the stiff coax cables and the bulky VCR. I soon tuned the TV to channel 3, and began viewing AOPAN 606NR. It had the regular opening of Computeropolis: Adventures of Peri and Nicky, but without the music. The name of the episode appeared, but instead of saying "A Halloween Eve", it said "Cyber-Boy Returns". The episode starts with Computeropolis on fire. There were people dead, evaporating, and even committing suicide. Everything was a hue of red and orange. Then the DCL team came and extinguished the fire. One of the residents of the city saw them extinguish the fire and told them that Cyber-Boy was the reason for the fire. After this, the episode started to get out of hand as some backgrounds were flashing various colors that irritated my eyes a lot. The screen was now completely red and a scratched up version of the episode started up and I think the first screen showed Cyber-Boy's lair. I made out the DCL and Cyber-Boy. They're watching a video of a spycam that taped Vinna gets out of the bath. Bare naked. Cyber-Boy was laughing. Pervert like if you will. The sound was very muffled and then the DCL busted in (i think). There was a fight sequence of sorts with background flashes of red and white with a rate of 16 hz. My eyes got blurry and I tried to rub them to make out more of the video, but I missed a minute or two. I made out a scene where Cyber-Boy punched Nicky and he said "MOTHERFUCK!!". I almost had a heart attack. Nicky cursed?? I couldn't believe it. The screen went black after this. I fast forwarded through the rest of the tape, to make sure there was no more content on it. There was none. I just thought to myself, "Why so much wasted space?", and at this point I was really shaken up. I went to grab a coffee. When I got back, I popped in the second tape. It was just a black screen. I fast forwarded to check for content, and eventually came across some stuff that was really starting to scare me. The tape started out on a scene where Cyber-Boy was murdering the citizens of Computeropolis. He was cursing about every three people he killed. I saw the hyper-realistic drawings of the DCL, be killed by Cyber-Boy. This part really scared the shit out of me. After a brief screen of black, it cut to a destroyed, demonic looking Computeropolis. Posters with "Obey Cyber-Boy 666" on them were spotted around Computeropolis. And there were bodies all over the streets. The bloody, magma, devilish themed streets. It then cut to the ending credits, with the normal outro and theme music. Static filled the screen, then the taped popped out. I was traumatized. I put the tape in my garage. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Death Category:Computeropolis Category:Universal Animation